wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Abluvion
please do not take/steal/tamper with any of the coding. Subject 1907 is one of the SandWings from Project Divinity. They are moderately dangerous; unauthorized interactions with them are strictly forbidden. Read their whole file before making a request for interaction. NOTE: Text. PHENOTYPE :Text. fireproof scales; look sandwing-ish (as in overlapping). “sail” sorta thing made up of spines. really gaunt + unhealthy looking. black forked tongue. dark colors NOTE: Do not remove the stuffed kitten toy from Subject 1907’s enclosure, unless for cleaning it or patching it up. Let 1907 know how long it will be removed for, and always give them updates if they ask. Do not damage the toy. BEHAVIOR :Subject 1907 is relatively tame. Unlike several experiments, they will not outright attack handlers or subjects, nor do they seem inclined to do so. Only when they’re given orders will they kill or maim. The subject will carry out almost any order; they’ve never disobeyed. :The subject is mostly emotionless. Their first concern is “the mission, and always will be the mission,” their second is their own life and their third are “the others, if they’re important.” 1907 does show regard for life, mostly animal over draconic, unless the dragon is small and defenseless. However, if commanded to, they will kill anything. It is not recommended to have Subject 1907 to repeatedly kill things. :1907 has shown to be fairly suicidal and self-destructive. If they kill or destroy too much, they will have fits of depression. It has been found that leaving the subject alone during these fits yields the best response; therapists that have been brought in say Subject 1907, during these fits, feels extremely guilty upon seeing living things. It is important to sedate the subject when they look at all self-destructive, and bring in a therapist to talk to them after they have calmed down. :Calling the subject male pronouns will result in aggression, depression, and at times self-destructive behavior. Several therapists have stated they “don’t feel male” and prefer to be called by neutral pronouns. Do not call Subject 1907 by masculine pronouns. :Taking the subject’s “things” also results in those behaviors, if not more so. Only remove the subject’s toys if they give permission, but return them as soon as possible. :Although originally created for the purpose of destroying enemy agricultural areas or organic enemy resources, Subject 1907 shows promise for other jobs. Due to the fact they’ll follow any order, they can be used to carry out missions other experiments fail to. They will also work on a team, if told to, so if a mission requires multiple experiments, 1907 would be perfect for the job. :However, 1907 seems to dislike draconic interaction, at least for long periods of time. Interactions with most experiments have gone well; if they did not, it is not totally the fault of 1907. Subject 1907 will try to keep passive to the best of their ability, but upon being challenged to fight, they will. Observation of fights show that the subject will not kill, unless told to or if they absolutely have to. Their fire powers are always a last-resort. Reward the subject if they disarm instead of kill other experiments, unless told to. :1907 has shown to possess above-average intellect. They are not the smartest experiment, but have learned to speak almost perfectly, understand speech, and to reason. They know how to evaluate decisions and choose the preferable option, which is key for complicated missions. They can read basic words, but cannot write. Make sure that no papers containing classified information are visible to Subject 1907, lest they’re able to read it. :The most difficult trait to instill in Subject 1907 was to be dependent enough on the staff to listen to orders, yet also be independent on missions and make decisions without the help of an overseer. To achieve this, they’ve been raised as a regular dragonet (or as closest as they could be, in a lab setting). The conditioning has paid off, for 1907 has shown to obey orders without question, and to reason for themselves. :The staff is not currently aware how much Subject 1907 thinks for themselves. Any attempts to question them about this have resulted in that the subject rarely, if at all, thinks too much about orders; however, multiple scientists working with the subject have reported that they seem to know more than the staff thinks, and definitely thinks for themselves. NOTE: Text. BIOGRAPHY :Subject 1907 was created by a team of experienced scientists. All previous trials to create 1907 had gone awry in some way, but the team was sure they had gotten it right this time. :The subject hatched with minimal issues. They were weak and sickly, but with the help of scientists, recovered in less than a week. Conditioning began as soon as they were healthy enough. :1907 was allowed to kill small things, and was always given a reward for following orders. The better followed, the greater the reward. The subject caught on quickly and began to take more care in making sure the orders were followed perfectly. The tasks were small, but gradually got bigger and more complicated. Each time they were completed almost flawlessly. :Subject 1907 was also trained to control their fire, so they wouldn’t accidentally burn any handlers or other experiments. The sessions went well and mostly without incident; the worst that happened were a few burn marks on the instructor. :They were introduced to several other experiments to try and get them used to other like them; the scientists didn’t want there to be any complications if 1907 were to one day work with any of those experiments. Everything went smoothly until one of the other experiments tried to play-fight with 1907. :1907 took it as a real attack and responded by shooting a blast of fire at the other experiment. There was no time to interfere; the experiment was already dead by time handlers had reacted. Subject 1907 was moved back to their enclosure. :The incident had shaken up 1907 more than the staff thought. ———basically thought they were Awful for killing something they weren’t supposed to; the look of terror on the experiment’s face “kept showing up”(they’d see it in dreams, out of the corner or their eyes, etc). started to hurt theirself. :blah blah they give them some toys n stuff to calm them down n they begin to get self-destructive after killing. also talk about how interactions w/ other subjects go better and they start to control theirself more :starts to say that they don’t feel male, but still gets called he and one day just snaps and lights 3 scientists on fire (afterwards they feel really guilty and they have this thing where the scientists’ faces/expressions keep appearing in their dreams?? self-destructive for a little less than a week) :everyone starts calling them “they” now; Abluvion feels slightly better NOTE: Increase the complexity of the tasks to see what 1907 can and cannot handle. ABILITIES :Navigation :1907 has the ability to find their way “home,” like the Sahara desert ant. No matter how difficult the maze we place them in, they’re able to find their way out. They have also shown to be an excellent tracker; they just need something to smell. Too many smells can easily overwhelm them. :Fire :The subject’s fire reaches temperatures of up to 1400°C, much higher than the average dragon’s (650°C). 1907 is able to aim their fire stream and control how much is let out, as well as it’s temperature. They can also can breathe fire for 2-3 minutes straight (the average for a dragon being 15-30 seconds). While breathing fire, their body converts the energy into sustenance. Their scales also flare out and up while exhaling flame; the cracks between them glow the same shade as their fire. Their chest and neck glow the most when this happens. :Heat Redistribution :1907 has the ability to redistribute body heat and concentrate in a specific area. They are able to make their scales burning hot. When breathing fire, their scales cool down somewhat. :Stamina :Subject 1907 is has a high stamina and can go for longer than a month without food or water. :Resistance :The subject has a resistance to fire, heat, & radiation, thanks to thick scales and mostly the tardigrade genes. They can withstand heat up to 2500°C, but too much exposure to temperatures/fire that hot will result in burns. :Intelligence :Subject 1907 has shown above-average intelligence, but isn’t the smartest experiment. NOTE: Train every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to improve the subject’s strength. It is imperative that they become stronger. WEAKNESSES :Cold :While the tardigrade DNA helps 1907 survive the cold, difficulty breathing fire begins at the freezing point, 0°C. At -5°C, fire production stops altogether. The Subject is able to survive temperatures that cold for a few minutes, before they succumb to the cold. :Aquaphobia :The staff has tried to teach Subject 1907 to swim multiple times, but the only thing accomplished was that the subject developed aquaphobia. The subject is fine with drinking water and streams (as well as small and shallow ponds), but wide rivers, lakes, and oceans terrify them. :Strength :Strength is certainly not one of 1907’s skills. They are easily overpowered, and can’t lift what the average dragon can. :Flight :The subject’s wings are small and frail. They can keep the subject in the air for short periods of time; 1907 is incapable of long-distance flight. This is one of the most disappointing (and unfixable) weaknesses of the subject. :Force :1907 is knocked over easily, because of their light frame. An especially strong blow can break a bone; Subject 1907’s bones are less dense than the average dragon’s. NOTE: Text. INTERACTIONS :Text. NOTE: Text. MISCELLANEOUS :Text. NOTE: Text. IMAGE FILES :Text. Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:SandWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress